powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
DriveMax Megazord
The DriveMax Megazord is the first and the primary Megazord of the Overdrive Rangers. The Rangers control it (and the individual Zords) via their Control Drivers. It was heavily damaged by Flurious in his ultimate form when he grabbed the sword and threw the Megazord down to the ground with his massive strength. Overview Powers and Abilities * Power Kick: '''The DiveMax Megazord can charge up its leg with its pistons and kick at the enemy with full force. Arsenal * '''DriveMax Pick Axe: '''The first weapon is a pick axe with it can use in combat. * '''Drive Digger Shovel: '''The second weapon with is a shovel which it can dig up dirt and throw it at the enemy. * '''Drive Saber: They can combine into the Drive Digger Saber Mode ''(also referred to as the ''DriveMax Saber), which can perform a slash (where it forms the Overdrive compass symbol, which spins and is slashed through) powered by kinetic energy, in turn produced by the vibration of components of the chestplate and arm. * Excelsior Sword: '''It could also wield the Excelsior sword (the transformed state of the Sentinel Knight). '''Appearances: Operation Overdrive Episodes History When Moltor unleashed a Brontosaurus-like monster called the Giant Sea Creature, Andrew Hartford summoned the Zord for ther Rangers to battle this monster, they hadd the upper hand with the Zords, and combinded them to form the DriveMax Megazord to take out the Giant Sea Creature with the DriveMax Saber, the Brontosaurus monster wasn't finish yet as it attempted to take the Megazord down with it when Moltor activated its self-destruct system, but the Megazord manges to use its Power Kick at the monster to push it far before it exploded. DriveMax Zords Dump Driver See also: GoGo Dump The Dump Driver is the first DriveMax Zord of the Red Overdrive Ranger, resembling a dump truck. It can use its' buckets and claw to transport and manipulate objects. When the DriveMax Megazord, Super DriveMax Megazord and DriveMax Ultrazord is formed, it forms the head, torso and legs. Powers and Abilities * Strength: 'Of the Zords, the Dump Driver is the strongest Zord, being able to plow though the Atlantis Temple with ease. * '''Energy Lasers: '''The Dump Driver can fire red energy lasers from all over itself. Arsenal * '''Claws: '''The Dump Driver has claws behind it for which it can grab anyone with. Speed Driver ''See also: GoGo Formula The '''Speed Driver is the first zord of the Black Overdrive Ranger, resembling an armored Formula 1 racecar. When the DriveMax Megazord is formed it is the chest. When the Super DriveMax Megazord and the DriveMax Ultrazord is formed, it forms the spine. Powers and Abilities * Speed: 'The Speed Driver can go in high speeds. * '''Missiles: '''The front bumper can fold up to reveal a number of missile-firing tubes. * '''Energy Lasers: '''The Speed Driver can fire energy lasers from all over itself. Gyro Driver ''See also: GoGo Gyro The '''Gyro Driver is the first zord of the Blue Overdrive Ranger and can deploy the DriveMax Megazord's helmet as a separate vehicle. When the DriveMax Megazord is formed, it becomes the helmet and back. When the Super DriveMax Megazord is formed, it becomes the spine. When the DriveMax Ultrazord is formed, it forms the lower torso. Powers and Abilities * Energy Lasers: 'It is armed with laser cannons. * '''Detachment: '''If the DriveMax Megazord is incapable of attack, the Gyro Driver can detach and attack by itself. Arsenal * '''Grappling Cables: '''can deploy cables to lift objects, Dozer Driver ''See also: GoGo Dozer The '''Dozer Driver is the first zord of the Yellow Overdrive Ranger. When the DriveMax Megazord is formed it becomes the right arm. When the Super DriveMax Megazord and the DriveMax Ultrazord is formed, it becomes the right shin. The Dozer and Sub Drivers can combine with the Flashpoint Megazord, which allows the Flashpoint to use the Drive Digger Saber Mode. Powers and Abilities * Energy Lasers: 'The Dozer Driver is armed with a laser turret. Arsenal * '''Dozer Shovel: '''It can use its' bucket to throw monsters off-balance. Sub Driver ''See also: GoGo Marine The '''Sub Driver is the first zord of the Pink Overdrive Ranger. The Sub Driver is the Pink Ranger's main Zord. It is the only zord capable of deep sea searching, in part by having a double plated hull, which makes it impervious to millions of psi of water pressure. The speed of the Sub Driver borders breaking the sound barrier. When the DriveMax Megazord is formed, the Sub Driver forms the left arm. When the Super DriveMax Megazord or DriveMax Ultrazord is formed, it becomes the left shin. The Dozer and Sub Drivers can combine with the Flashpoint Megazord, which allows the Flashpoint to use the Drive Digger Saber Mode. Powers and Abilities * 'Water Submerging: '''Unlike other zords, the Sub Driver can traverse underwater. * '''Energy Lasers: '''The Sub Driver is equipped with mounted laser cannons. Arsenal * '''Pinchers: '''The Sub Driver is equipped with and large pincers. Modes Mega Truck The DriveMax Megazord can transform into a truck form, the Mega Truck, that has Speed and Gyro Driver as the tractor portion and Dump Driver as the trailer, with Dozer and Sub Driver in the Dump Driver's buckets. DriveMax Megazord Drill Formation The Drill Driver replaces the Dozer Driver. Powers and Abilities '''Drilling Impact: '''It can perform a drilling impact attack, boring through enemies. DriveMax Megazord Shovel Formation The Shovel Driver replaces the Sub Driver. Powers and Abilities * '''Shovel Punch: '''It can perform a shovel punching move that pummels an opponent. DriveMax Megazord Drill & Shovel Formation The Drill Driver and Shovel Driver replace the Dozer Driver and Sub Driver respectively. It can perform both limbs' attacks together. DriveMax Megazord Cement Formation The Cement Driver replace the Sub Driver. It can fire cement to immobilize enemies. DriveMax Megazord Drill and Cement Formation The Drill Driver and Cement Driver replace the Dozer Driver and Sub Driver respectively. It can perform both limbs' attacks together. DriveMax Megazord Crane Formation The Crane Driver replace the Sub Driver. It can fire the crane head to snag or punch an enemy. DriveMax Megazord Drill and Crane Formation The Drill Driver and Crane Driver replace the Dozer Driver and Sub Driver respectively. It can perform both limbs' attacks together. DriveMax Megazord Rescue Formation The Rescue Runner 1 and Rescue Runner 2 replace the Sub Driver and Dozer Driver respectively. It can fire lasers from its' fists. Legendary Ranger Devices }} Cockpits Zords101.jpg Zords102.jpg Zords103.jpg Zords104.jpg Zords105.jpg Zords108.jpg Notes * The toy version of the DriveMax Megazord is the first Megazord made from an entirely different mold, rather than being made from the original Japanese mold, as was the case with all Megazords before it. The toy was also bigger than it's Japanese counterpart and had a light and sound gimmick in the head. Unfortunately, it suffered from cheap poor bootleg quality plastic and the lack of detail, which is why it received so much scorn and hatred by older fans. Not to mention, the sword could not become the shovel and pickaxe like it did in the show. * This is the first Megazord featuring a submarine as a component. Appearances See Also de: DriveMax Megazord Category:Megazord Category:Operation Overdrive Category:Zords (Operation Overdrive) Category:Five-Piece Megazords